


Powerful

by Persephone123



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone123/pseuds/Persephone123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened between the attack and Randall Tier being presented on Hannibal Lecter's dining room table</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful

He understood now. He understood this awe empowering feeling, the feeling of being God, as he felt the last bit of life leave Randall. Randall, the man sent by Hannibal Lecter, to either kill him or push him over the edge. He had no doubts that Hannibal knew what he was truly capable of and that he had sent Randall to his death. He wondered if his life was so expendable to a man like Hannibal Lecter but he decided as he dragged the body out to his car that he was important. Lecter would not have done everything in this way if Will was not important. Hannibal had Will locked away to keep him safe in his own twisted way of viewing things. Will had paid him back by sending someone to kill him. It was only fair that Hannibal return the favor. Quid pro quo.

Will thought he should feel some bit of horror at what he had done. He could have called Jack, it was self-defense. Jack could come in and take care of everything, another case solved. Instead, Will found himself securing this animal in his trunk before going back into his house to clean up a bit and to get dressed. It would be rude to bring Hannibal a gift dressed in shabby attire and covered in random specks of blood.   
He felt almost like he was on auto pilot. He went through the motions of wiping blood off his face and pulling on more appropriate clothes. It wasn't until he was slowly putting his shoes on that he noticed some blood that he had missed. The blood wasn't spread out but nestled gently on each of his knuckles. Will thought a moment about wiping it off but decided against it. He felt like it was some trophy, a sense of pride that he had been challenged and had come out the victor. He imagined that Hannibal would appreciate the sentiment just as much. 

Will doesn’t remember the drive to Hannibal’s home. He didn't lose time it was more the sensation one gets when making a certain journey over and over. You are aware that you are doing it but you just go through with the mechanics. You allow your mind to wonder. It is a liberating feeling to just be. Will revels in moments where he doesn’t have to question his sanity, where he can just be. 

He knows the moment he pulls up to Hannibal’s home that the elder man had anticipated this. Otherwise there was no reason for Will to find an unlocked patio door. Even if the door had been locked Will had been privy to the existence of a spare key that Hannibal had told him about months before everything went to hell. Will knew that Hannibal didn't fear for his own safety because he was the alpha predator. Everything that goes on around him is all a part of his well-executed plan. He knew that Will was no longer a threat to him but a potential ally. It was something that Will wanted to shutter at but couldn't bring himself to do so. He didn't feel the need to kill Hannibal anymore. He had not felt the need in quite some time. At the moment the only thing that he wanted to do was make Hannibal proud. 

It was a strange sensation wanting someone to be proud of him. His mother had skipped out before he could really remember her and his father was always busy. His father was not a cruel man but he was not innocent either. More often than not he turned a blind eye to Will and left him to his own devices. His father was scared of the things that Will’s mind could do. So instead of seeking out help his father actively ignored that his son possessed special qualities. Will always wondered where he would be in life if his father had actually tried to help him. He wondered if he would be in a better place or if all of the events would have still led him back to this place. 

Moving the body wasn't as hard as Will thought it should be. Randall was a relatively small man who was lean and not overly muscled. He had been the type of person to rely on his engineering to do all of the hard work. Will easily negotiated the body into the house and up onto Hannibal’s dining room table. Will almost felt like he was presented a kill to a lover. He knew that there was no going back anymore. The monsters that had always resided in his mind had come forth and had nestled somewhere deep in his heart. His potential had been unlocked and he couldn't help but think of his dream where Hannibal declared that he had unlocked his beloved’s potential. Will wondered if Hannibal thought of him that way, his beloved, his most coveted. The thought warmed the monsters in Will’s heart. 

He made sure to arrange the animal, because that is what Randall had wanted to be in the end, so that Hannibal would be able to inspect what he had done. He heard the front door open and he knew that it was almost time. He made sure that he flicked the light on to the dining room and took his place at the head of the table. He waited calmly for the double doors to slide open. As soon as Hannibal appeared, Will knew that this was all planned. Hannibal looked down at the body on his table with no fear just a mild look of appreciation. Will wondered if he was calculating what parts to take. Will had brought him as a gift after all and it would be rude of Hannibal to just ignore such a gracious offering. 

“I sent someone to kill you, you sent someone to kill me, even Steven.” Will announced sharply. He watched a tiny smile and a nod emerge from Hannibal. Will wasn't sure what to do in those moments until Hannibal began to move closer. 

Will stood his ground even though his instincts were alerting him to the more dominate personality in the room. Hannibal Lecter commanded an extraordinary presence of power and dominance. It was no wonder he was able to manipulate and craft so many others into animals and monsters. 

“Tell me how you did it.” Hannibal commented as he inspected the body, already picking out the ways that Will could have done it. Will allowed a small peaceful smile. 

“With my hands.” He whispered. Hannibal finished his inspection of the body and moved to stand next to Will. Slowly Hannibal took Will’s chin and turned Will until they were face to face with each other. Hannibal seemed to be searching Will’s face for some sign and he smiled when he found what he was looking for. 

“How do you feel?” Hannibal asked as he continued to lightly hold Will’s chin in his hand. Will gave him a small smile, the smile that he reserved just for Hannibal. 

“Powerful.” Will whispered.


End file.
